


Lo único que quiero para Navidad

by WriterNonsense



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Sherlock, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pesar de la latente atracción entre ambos, Sherlock sigue negándose a admitirlo, así que es hora de que John tome cartas en el asunto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo único que quiero para Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sra_danvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sra_danvers/gifts).



> Sin spoilers, no quería que fuera angst así que no está situado en ninguna temporada en concreto. De hecho es casi un PWP. 
> 
> Menciones a la serie ER (Urgencias) y en especial al pediatra interpretado por George Clooney. Yo era más fan de John Carter pero como comparten el nombre de pila, he hecho que John prefiera al Doctor Doug Ross.
> 
> Escrito como regalo del Amigo Invisible 2013 para sra_danvers. Espero que te gustara ;)
> 
> Esta versión está editada, así que hay cambios respecto a la colgada originalmente en la comunidad ya que por cuestión de tiempo al final no pude revisarla tanto como quería. Así que digamos que es un segundo regalo que espero que te guste tanto como el primero, porque sí, al final mi musa se ha desatado y he cambiado más cosas de las que pensaba.

_Lo unico que quiero para Navidad..._

  
Suben las escaleras hasta el 221B casi corriendo, sonriéndose, y por un momento, cuando se miran, se puede palpar la tensión entre ambos. John se lame los labios, dando un paso hacia Sherlock, pero éste da otro hacia atrás, fijando la mirada en la boca de John. Lee sus intenciones en lo acelerado de su pulso, en lo dilatado de sus pupilas, en cómo su lengua humedece su boca, preparándose para lo que desea hacer. 

Ambos jadean, aún sin aliento por haber perseguido a un ladrón a lo largo de casi tres calles, y por unos minutos, cuando John vuelve a acercarse a él, Sherlock se mantiene inmóvil, dejando que John invada su espacio personal. 

Frente a frente, John se pone de puntillas, agarrándole por el cuello de la camisa, instándole a que se ponga a su altura para alcanzar su boca, pero en el último segundo, cuando ambos comparten el mismo aliento y John sólo tendría que sacar la lengua para lamerle los labios a Sherlock, éste se aparta, le tiemblan las manos cuando se ajusta la ropa.

\- No. - Sherlock casi grita la palabra, sacudiendo la cabeza, mordiéndose los nudillos para ahogar un gruñido.

John frunce el ceño, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

\- ¡Eres imposible! ¿Se puede saber qué tendría de malo? - John alza las manos, exasperado, mientras Sherlock le da la espalda, tenso. No es la primera vez que tienen la misma discusión tras volver al piso después de resolver uno de sus casos. Tantos momentos de miradas y caricias que pudieron ser pero se quedan a medio camino, y John sabe que Sherlock tiene una fuerza de voluntad de acero, pero esto es ridículo.

\- Casado. Con. Mi. Trabajo. - Lo gruñe, dejándose caer en el sofá, negándose a mirarle a la cara. Justo cuando John abre la boca para seguir rebatiéndole qué tendría de terrible si aceptaran de una vez que existe una atracción latente entre ambos e hicieran algo para solucionarlo, la señora Hudson aparece con una bandeja de pastas en las manos, preguntándoles por el caso, y John da por cerrada la discusión.

De momento.

No le llamaban John  _Tres Continentes_  Watson en el ejército por nada.

 

De hecho, uno de los motivos por los que Sherlock sigue insistiendo en seguir siendo sólo compañeros de piso es porque cree que John es heterosexual pero está pasando por una fase de confusión. Quizás John está malinterpretando sus sentimientos de gratitud hacia Sherlock por haberle curado de su cojera psicosomática, o por haberle dado un sentido a su vida, o puede que esté frustrado porque sus relaciones con mujeres parecen no ir a ninguna parte y esté subliminando ese deseo a la persona que tiene más a mano. 

Así que Sherlock no piensa admitir que tiene fantasías con John, o que no puede dejar de pensar cómo sería tener una relación por primera vez en su vida ( _segunda_ , pero Víctor apenas cuenta, por aquella época Sherlock estaba más tiempo colocado que sobrio) porque tarde o temprano John saldrá de su estupor y el que volverá a quedarse solo será Sherlock.

Prefiere seguir teniendo una relación platónica con su único amigo antes que saber qué se sentiría al besarle, abrazarle, hacerle el amor, para luego quedarse sin nada. No puede imaginarle alejándose, dándole de lado de manera definitiva, o peor aún, tachando lo que hubieran llegado a tener como una debilidad o un deseo pasajero. 

Claro que si se dignara a darle esas explicaciones a John, éste podría reírse y decirle que ha vuelto a equivocarse en una de sus deducciones.

En la más importante, al fin y al cabo.

Porque el rango de la sexualidad humana es muy amplio, y hay un factor que Sherlock no ha tenido en cuenta, porque _preocuparse no es una ventaja_.

John  _Tres Continentes_  Watson es bisexual.

Y Sherlock Holmes no ha sabido nunca cómo compartir lo que considera que es suyo, esté usándolo o no.

Así que, sonriendo, John se da cuenta que tiene un plan que poner en marcha.

 

Las Navidades tienen algo maravilloso que John hasta ahora había temido pero que ahora le viene perfecto. Las reuniones de ex alumnos.

No es que todas sean en esta época, por supuesto, pero la de la facultad de medicina sí. Mike siempre le insistía en que fuera, para ponerse al día sobre los cotilleos y porque algunas de las doctoras siguen solteras y deseando volver a verle, pero hasta ahora John siempre se negaba.

Primero Afghanistán, luego sus heridas, luego Sherlock Holmes. Siempre había una excusa. Ahora, John no deja de mirar el calendario, esperando ansioso el mail con su invitación. Que, puntual, llega, y esta vez John responde que asistirá. Y que llevará a una cita. 

Al Doctor Ross. (Sí, John es fan de  _Urgencias_ , y no, no es en absoluto patético que se invente una cita, para nada. Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas)

\- Sherlock, ¿tanto te cuesta usar tu ordenador? ¡Lo tienes a dos metros de distancia! - Como cada mañana, John se sirve una taza de té y Sherlock se pone al día con sus mails en el ordenador de John. También lee los de John, aunque se piensa que éste no se ha dado cuenta, ya que John, por mantener las apariencias, sigue cambiando la contraseña cada dos o tres días.

Cuando John le ve fruncir el ceño, sabe que el juego ha empezado.

\- ¿Qué es este absurdo de que irás a una reunión de la universidad? ¿Y quién demonios es el Doctor Ross?

\- Para empezar, no es ningún absurdo. Me apetece ponerme al día, ver a mis antiguos compañeros, será divertido. Y no es asunto tuyo, era un correo privado, Sherlock. - Le cierra el ordenador, casi pillándole los dedos, hablándole por encima del hombro.

\- Y para que lo sepas, Doug fue mi primer amor platónico. - Sonríe, pensando en esas noches pasadas viendo la serie y suspirando por el pediatra caradura, menos mal que Sherlock no tiene ni idea de cultura popular o la charada acabaría antes de empezar. - Quizás esa noche pueda llegar a algo más, después de todo, he visto mucho más mundo y ya sé qué hacer con un hombre. 

Le guiña el ojo antes de volver a la cocina, y se muerde el labio para no reír cuando oye atragantarse a Sherlock con un sorbo de té. Es obvio que Sherlock no le ha visto nunca en acción cuando quiere llevarse a alguien a la cama, y parece que no está tan oxidado como creía. 

 

Es inconcebible. No sólo John piensa dejarle solo en Nochebuena, sino que piensa pasarla rodeado de médicos a los que no ha visto en veinte años, y para colmo, en vez de ir con él como acompañante, va a llevar  _a su primer amor._  El mero pensamiento le retuerce las tripas.

Coge su móvil, marcando con tanta fuerza que se le ponen los nudillos blancos. 

_Necesito un caso. SH._

Lestrade sabe lo que se le vendría encima si no respondiera enseguida, pero Sherlock frunce el ceño ante su respuesta.

_Feliz Navidad a ti también. Y no hay casos. Estoy de vacaciones, ve a molestar a otro._

Casi puede ver la sonrisa autosuficiente de Lestrade al mandarle el texto.

_Es cuestión de vida o muerte. SH._

_Sabes que no me detendré hasta que respondas. SH._

_En serio. SH._

_Necesito un caso antes de Nochebuena. SH._

_Da igual la dificultad. SH._

_Lestrade... SH_.

_Sherlock, por amor de dios, no seas infantil, o se lo diré a Mamá. Deja descansar a Greg, y dile de una vez a John lo que sientes. MH._

Sherlock coge con tanta fuerza el móvil que le sorprende que no estalle en pedazos en sus manos.

_Que te den, Mycroft. SH._

_Esa es la idea, hermanito. Ahora, ve a molestar a John. No estamos para nadie hasta A_ _ño_ _Nuevo. MH_.

\- Urgh. - Lanza el móvil hacia la pared, estremeciéndose por las imágenes que están pasando por su mente.

John, que acaba de entrar a la sala de estar, alza las cejas, pasando la mirada de Sherlock la pantalla rota del móvil en el suelo.

\- ¿Quiero saberlo?

\- Por lo visto nuestro querido Lestrade y mi hermano están de vacaciones folla...

John levanta la mano, frunciendo la nariz como si oliera a podrido.  
  
\- ¡Dios, no! No quiero oír a lo que se dedican esos dos. Urgh.

\- Lo que yo decía.

Se estremecen juntos.

 

Nochebuena, y Sherlock no ha dejado de mirarle mal en toda la semana, así que John lo consideraría un éxito si no fuera porque además está siendo más seco que de costumbre. Suerte que Lestrade tiene la semana libre, o seguro que habría hablado con John para que se dejara de juegos y fuera al grano por el bien de la salud mental de todos.

Se ha comprado un traje para la ocasión, pensó en llevar su uniforme, pero no quiere teñir la noche de recuerdos de arena y sangre. Quiere que sea la primera Navidad de muchas, con un poco de suerte entre los brazos del hombre al que quiere.

Suspira, ajustándose la corbata. Desde que empezó este sin sentido de celos e intento de hacer que Sherlock reaccione y marque su territorio, John ha tenido tiempo de admitir que no sólo quiere sexo con Sherlock, sino que su mejor amigo podría convertirse también en su pareja. Ya puede imaginarles juntos, dentro de treinta o cuarenta años, retirados y criando abejas.

Cuando Sherlock le oye entrar en el comedor ni levanta la mirada del microscopio, sino que parece concentrarse aún más en las muestras que está analizando, pero habla entre dientes.

\- ¿No viene a buscarte tu  _amigo_?

\- Hemos quedado allí. Oye, Sherlock, ¿por qué no te vienes? Será divertido...

Esta vez sí que se gira a mirarle, abriendo la boca en lo que será sin duda una respuesta cortante, pero se queda sin palabras al observar a John.

Nunca le ha visto así de bien vestido, con un traje que no marca tanto como los de Sherlock, pero que define sus músculos y sus hombros, y por un momento Sherlock pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos, porque toda su sangre decide concentrarse en su entrepierna.

Increíble.

John se acerca, sacándole de su estupor con una mano en su hombro. Sherlock da un salto, fijándose en el nudo de la corbata. Está torcido.

Se lo ajusta con manos que tiemblan y que ambos ignoran, como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo que Sherlock se incline hacia su mejor amigo y le coloque bien las solapas y el cuello de la camisa, acariciándole la piel que se cruza en su camino con el pulgar, mandándole estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

\- Sherlock...

Las pupilas dilatadas de Sherlock se fijan en las suyas, y John le acaricia la mejilla, con tanta suavidad como si tratara con un animal herido, inclinándose como la noche que lo empezó todo.

Pero, como en aquel momento, Sherlock se aparta una vez más. 

\- Que te diviertas con tu novio. - Lo escupe, tragando lo que en realidad quiere gritarle  _por qué no yo si vas a salir con un hombre por qué no te quedas conmigo por qué por qué_

Cuando reúne el valor suficiente, John ya se ha marchado.

 

La reunión es en un hotel del centro, y John, en una muestra de esperanza, ha reservado una habitación a su nombre, cruzando los dedos para poder llevarse a su cita allí. No al Doctor Ross, por supuesto, sino al cabezota que sigue en casa fingiendo no estar interesado.

No lleva ni una hora entre personas a las que ya sabe por qué no ha echado de menos en dos décadas, y quiere marcharse a casa a admitirle a Sherlock que ha sido un idiota, se rinde, no van a tener nunca nada más que amistad.

Se está aburriendo, se le han insinuado al menos tres solteras y cinco casadas, y ha acabado escondido entre una columna y el bol de ponche barato.

Feliz Navidad, Watson. Una resaca horrible y otro año más sin sexo navideño. _Maravilloso_. 

\- ¡John! ¡Por fin te dignas a aparecer! - Mira a su derecha, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en toda la velada cuando ve quién le ha llamado. 

\- ¡Bill! - Fueron compañeros de prácticas en Barts y mantuvieron contacto durante los primeros meses de Afganistan, aunque cuando la guerra empezó a hacer mella en él no quiso enturbiar la vida de Bill con relatos de muertes y tristeza así que dejó de escribirle. 

\- Preguntaría cómo te va la vida, pero Mike ya me ha estado contando. ¿Tú y el famoso Holmes, eh? No imaginaba que acabarías siendo detective. - Le sonríe, acercándose a John más de lo decoroso, y por un momento, John, furioso por los rechazos de Sherlock, decide seguirle el juego. 

\- Detective consultor. Y eso es él, yo sólo le ayudo un poco en los casos. - Bill ladea la cabeza, riendo, apretándole el antebrazo en una caricia.

\- Tonterías, siempre has sido demasiado modesto. - John alza su copa en un brindis mudo antes de beber un sorbo, pensando _qué demonios._ Si Sherlock estuviera aquí... pero no está, y John no es de hielo, y Bill sigue teniendo una bonita sonrisa, y recuerda un par de noches en la universidad en las que compartieron algo más que bromas. Necesita sentirse apreciado. 

\- Dime, Bill, ¿has venido con alguien? 

No está siendo muy sutil pero quizás el ponche lleve más alcohol del que parecía, y está demasiado absorto en la conversación para darse cuenta que ha estallado un pequeño tumulto junto a una de las entradas laterales de la sala, donde varios murmullos y susurros de apreciación dan paso a un invitado de última hora. 

 

Sherlock, que justo cuarenta y seis minutos y treinta y dos segundos tras irse John de casa se ha dado cuenta de que se está mintiendo a sí mismo, quiere todo lo que John quiera darle, sea una hora, una noche o toda su vida, se ha puesto su camisa morada, la preferida de John, lleva los primeros botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista su clavícula, y los pantalones deben ser una talla menos porque no dejan nada a la imaginación. No es momento de ser sutil. 

A pesar de que todos intentan llamar su atención, Sherlock ni se digna a mirarles, abriéndose paso entre varias mujeres y algunos hombres. Tras ojear la sala, su vista se clava en John, de espaldas a él, hablando con otro hombre.

Cuando ve cómo la mano de ese tipo coge la muñeca de John, sin duda acariciándole, le hierve la sangre, y se acerca a ellos en unas pocas zancadas. 

\- No deberías haberlo hecho. - Ni siquiera le mira al decirlo, sino que le coge la mano que estaba tocando a John, retorciéndole el brazo tras la espalda, con apenas un par de dedos y un movimiento rápido, a punto de partirle en dos. Bill intenta soltarse, en vano. 

\- Tío, no sé de qué va esto pero me estás haciendo daño, ¡suéltame!. 

\- ¡Sherlock, basta! 

Sherlock suelta a Bill, que se masajea el brazo, intentando aliviar el dolor. 

\- Voy a llamar a seguridad, eres un peligro. 

Sherlock le mira de reojo, repasándole de arriba a abajo, inmovilizándole con sus palabras.

\- Llevas un traje de segunda mano, sin duda porque no has conseguido encontrar trabajo desde que perdiste el que tenías, y como sabes que a John le va bien y que es bisexual creíste que podrías usar esos condones tan mal disimulados en el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta y agenciarte un novio que te pague los caprichos y que te ayude con sus contactos. Por desgracia uno de esos contactos soy yo, y como llames a seguridad ten claro que el que acabará en una celda pasando la resaca no seré yo.  Y tú... - Mira a John, agarrándole de la corbata. -  _el doctor Ross_. ¿Te crees que soy idiota? Nada más poner su nombre en el buscador me salieron millones de entradas sobre una serie llamada...

\- Si sabes que te he mentido, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Y desde cuando sabes que soy bisexual? - Bill pasa la mirada de uno a otro, alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Éste es Sherlock Holmes? ¿El famoso detective? Santo dios, es un loco. 

\- Un sociópata bien adaptado, para ser más concretos. ¿Y por qué sigues aquÍ? ¿John, por qué no se ha marchado ya? - Mira a John como si tuviera la respuesta a por qué son todos unos idiotas, y por un momento John cree que se ha emborrachado y se ha golpeado contra algo, porque esto parece una alucinación. 

Mira a Bill, que sin duda tiene la misma cara de asombro que John, así que si está soñando no es el único. De modo que sacude la cabeza, apartándose de Bill, indicándole que puede dejarles a solas. 

\- Respóndeme, Sherlock, desde cuándo...

\- No es muy complicado deducir tu interés en los hombres cuando te excitas cada vez que murmuro de cierta manera, o contando la de veces que has intentado meterme mano. Creí que pasabas por una crisis, por eso seguía rechazándote, pero no consigo acabar de entenderte. ¿Quieres sólo sexo? ¿Es porque no consigues salir con mujeres y has decidido que con un hombre será más sencillo ir al grano? 

Parece quedarse sin energía por un momento, hundiendo los hombros, y John tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para oír sus siguientes palabras. 

\- No consigo entenderte, John. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Amistad, sexo, amor? ¡En Angelo's dijiste que no eras gay!

\- ¡Tú dijiste que estabas casado con tu trabajo! 

Se miran, y todos esos meses jugando al gato y al ratón parecen llegar al clímax. Esta vez es John quien le coge de la camisa, tirando de ella, obligándole a ponerse a su altura, sin permitirle escapar. Le da uno, dos segundos, para decir que no, aunque deja claro con su mirada y la fuerza con que le sostiene, que si ahora se echa atrás, no habrá más oportunidades. 

Sherlock sonríe de medio lado, y esa es toda la señal que John necesita. Le besa, abriendo los labios, rozando lengua con lengua, mordiendo y chupando sus labios, gimiendo cuando Sherlock sale de su estupor y le devuelve caricia con caricia. Ponto están besándose como dos personas sedientas que por fin han llegado a una fuente. Sherlock usa una de sus manos para sostenerle la cara, acariciándole, la otra clavándose en sus caderas, y John hunde una entre sus rizos, la otra atrapada entre sus pechos de donde aún coge su camisa, y cuando sus erecciones se rozan, el beso se vuelve descoordinado y húmedo, lleno de jadeos y gemidos.

\- Lo quiero todo, Sherlock. Todo. - Lo murmura entre beso y beso, y Sherlock sonríe, depredador. Daría miedo si no se conocieran tan bien. 

\- Pues vámonos.

\- Arriba. Tengo una habitación. 

\- Vaya, Doctor Watson, no dejas de sorprenderme. - Le guiña un ojo, y John ríe, aunque sabe que no será capaz de llegar hasta el quinto piso, por muy cerca que esté, porque quiere tenerle toda la noche a su merced, y si no se corre al menos una vez antes, rápido, duro, no será capaz de resistirse a tener a Sherlock por fin a su merced. 

Así que cuando entran en el ascensor, por suerte los dos solos, espera a estar entre el segundo y el tercer piso para apretar el botón de emergencia y detenerlo. 

Sherlock se lame los labios cuando John le empuja contra una de las paredes del ascensor, desabrochándole los pantalones, metiéndole la mano dentro. 

\- John...

Echa la cabeza hacia atrás cuando los dedos de John se enroscan en su pene, gimiendo cuando mientras extiende su líquido preseminal para usarlo de lubricante, le muerde el cuello que ha dejado tan a la vista, chupando, dejando una marca. Si hubiera sabido que John podía llegar a ser tan posesivo como él, se habría dejado de tantas excusas y se habría inventado una cita falsa él mismo. 

\- Oh, joder... así. 

Parece excitarle que maldiga, porque mientras le masturba, cada vez con más fuerza, más rápido, la erección de John se clava en su muslo, se frota contra él, demasiado impaciente siquiera para meterse la otra mano en sus propios pantalones. 

John hunde su rostro en el pecho de Sherlock, y los jadeos de ambos llenan el ascensor. Los dedos de Sherlock se unen a los de John, y pronto Sherlock grita su nombre, manchándoles las manos con el semen. Nota la humedad en la pierna, y John no grita porque muerde la camisa de Sherlock al alcanzarle el orgasmo. 

Cuando pasan unos segundos, John sonríe, murmurando. 

\- Ha sido una locura. Lo más ridículo que he hecho en mi vida.

\-  Y eso que invadiste Afghanistan. 

Se miran a los ojos, como aquella primera vez, pero hacen lo que entonces no se atrevieron. Ríen a carcajadas juntos, sí, pero las cortan con un beso, abrazándose, tambaleándose juntos por el ascensor. 

Le dan sin querer a los botones, y no se dan cuenta que lo han puesto en marcha y han llegado a su destino hasta que unos carraspeos les obligan a separarse. 

Una pareja les mira desde el pasillo de la quinta planta, el hombre con disgusto mal disimulado, la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas. Sherlock le guiña un ojo cuando pasan junto a ellos para ir hacia su habitación, olvidándose de ellos en cuanto cierran la puerta a sus espaldas y John empieza a quitarse la corbata. 

\- No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto. 

\- Seguro que no más que yo. Por eso insistí tanto en que estaba casado con mi trabajo. Sabía que me traerías problemas. No puedo concentrarme contigo cerca. 

\- Eso, Sherlock, es lo más erótico que me han dicho nunca. - Le empuja sobre la cama, desnudádose con rapidez antes de unirse a él, de rodillas sobre su cuerpo, bajándole los pantalones mientras Sherlock se ocupa de su camisa. 

\- En la mesita. - Sherlock alarga la mano y sonríe cuando le pasa a John el lubricante y un condón. 

\- Has venido preparado. 

\- Siempre. 

Sherlock separa las piernas, mordiéndose el labio para ahogar un gemido cuando John empieza a penetrarle con dos dedos, abriéndose paso despacio, ninguno de los dos se detiene a pensar en cómo pueden estar excitados tan rápido tras lo del ascensor, porque cuando John roza su próstata y Sherlock deja de intentar ser silencioso, las cosas vuelven a calentarse con rapidez. 

John pone una de las piernas de Sherlock sobre su hombro bueno, sustituyendo sus dedos por su pene, murmurando obscenidades, respirando hondo para no correrse cuando Sherlock le envuelve como un guante, agachándose a besarle, abrazados, no puede embestirle como querría pero tienen toda la vida para hacerlo despacio, para tomarse horas y horas de caricias y juegos preliminares. 

Esta noche es para morder, y chupar, y arañar, y para tener a Sherlock ordenándole que se mueva, que le llene, que _oh, sí, ahí, John, otra vez, más fuerte, más, John te..._

 _-_ Yo también te quiero. - Lo jadea contra sus labios antes de besarle, ambos sudados y pegajosos por el segundo orgasmo. Sherlock le estrecha con fuerza, no quiere volver a dejarle ir. Su mente ya planea qué hacer con John en la segunda ronda ahora que él ya ha tenido la oportunidad de llevar la iniciativa. 

Va a ser la mejor Navidad de sus vidas, y la primera de muchas. 

_...eres tú._


End file.
